


The Story Of Us

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't work between the two of them, one a spider femme, the other a pop star, and yet it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of Us

The black and purple femme crawled silently down the side of the large building in her altmode, her fangs bared once she glanced inside the house at the blond innocently going about mixing a bowl of something doughy. She continued onward toward the screen door and slid one slim leg underneath the door and reached up to push the lock open, the door opening with a soft creak, but the blonde didn’t take any notice of it.

The femme scuttled in quietly before crawling up the wall to the ceiling, glad she was able to actually _fit_ into the door. 

Seems this form was good for _something_ after all. 

The spider femme waited until the tall blonde turned her back before very deliberately running one of her appendages up the blonde’s back, causing her to jump into the air and whirl around, coming face to face with the femme. 

“What have said about doing that? You know that’s one of my ticklish spot.” Taylor pouted and the femme chuckled.

“Of course I know, but you knew the ammunition you were giving me when you told me that.” Blackarachnia retorted smugly.

Taylor grimaced as she looked down at the batter on the floor. “And you made me spill the cookie dough.” 

“So just clean it up, you can always make more after all.” The femme said flippantly.

Taylor glared at the spider. “Maybe the next time I’ll get _you_ to clean it up. Make _you_ get down and dirty.” She said huffily.

Blackarachnia bared her denta in a sharp grin once more. “Oh, I’d really like to see you _try_ organic.” As if to prove her point, she once again ran an appendage up Taylor’s back, causing the blonde to shudder.

“Stop that.” She rasped petulantly. “ _Seriously_ or I’ll the bug zapper out and see how much you like trying to touch me then.” She paused and gave a grin of her own. “Or better yet, I’ll write a _song_ about you.”

Now Blackarachnia gave a full on laugh. “Yeah, you go ahead and do that.” She said sarcastically. 

Taylor gave another huff in response and they both knew that it was an empty threat. The femme hadn’t actually   
_done_ anything to deserve her ire, and not knocking it off with the back touching wasn’t something to get angry over.

Annoyed maybe, sure; but not angry. It was the _sneaking up on her_ part that got on her nerves.

Taylor paused in cleaning up the dough to glance at the spider femme; if she’d been told a few months back that she’d actually be _seeing_ one those robotic aliens, she would have thought they were crazy, but now that she _was_ seeing one, the idea wasn’t so crazy anymore.

And despite the occasional ‘sneak attack,’ Taylor wouldn’t give this up for anything. 

While she wasn’t a mind reader, the blonde could only hope the spider femme felt the same strong affection she had for her too; because otherwise, why was the femme still coming around to see her then if she didn’t like her?


End file.
